Again
by Lena2
Summary: Rated PG for language. I'm not good at summarys, but here you go: It's a sequel to THE PROMISE. A Mags DeLuka kind of piece. You get to know some stuff from the past. Argh, just read it. Warning: Character death


Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowed

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowed. Exception: Mags DeLuka.

Mags was breathing hard. She and Buffy had just fought a bunch of demons and were now running down the street toward the barn, behind wich they saw a shimmer of green light. That had to be him. Riley Finn, Buffys so called boyfriend had informed them where they will find the demon that was about to open up the hellmouth again. Willow, Tara and Giles were now probably sitting in the dark library doing some spells to get Buffy and her some more time. Xander, Ania and Spike were busy fighting some more vampires two streets away. 

Suddenly a few vampires stepped in their way. "Shit" Mags said. "We don't have time for that" Buffy replied "let's move on." While passing they slammed the vampires into the ground and staked them. 

Then they were behind the barn. 

They had known, that the demon had to be big and everything, but that was more than they had expected. He was really big, no, rather gigantic and very slimy. He looked like a crossover of a serpent, a spider and the ugliest of demons. 

But there was something else. A figure was standing next to him. A human figure. "Riley?!" Buffy shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He didn't answer. He just looked on the ground. "Finn" that was Mags. " Spill it. Why are you here" she asked rudely. She never liked or trusted him and now she was as suspicius as ever. But he just turned to the Serpent/Spider demon and said in a sort of hysterical voice "Here they are. Now leave me and my men alone." The demon smiled "Of course, my friend. You were very helpful to me. How you informed them about me and everything. You may go now. I don't think you want to watch that" Riley was to go away, when the demon spoke up again "But don't go too far away. I'll need you later...and don't forget our deal" Buffy looked at them in horror "Riley! What does that mean?" He just ran away "Riley?!" the demon laughed "Poor little girl. Looks like your boyfriend is cheating you" He smiled a sardonic smile. "Buffy!" Mags said urgently. "Concentrate on that damned demon now. We will take care of Finn later" Buffy nodded slowly. Then they began to fight. While they had talked a lot of vampires and smaller demons had gathered around them. And they all wanted to kill the slayers. Their "boss" grinned as he watched them fighting as hard as they could and behind him the hell mouth was beginning to open. When the two girls had finally beaten them, it was nearly too late. They both stopped and looked in horror at the hellmouth. Suddenly Buffy was standing infront of Mags. "I'm sorry" she said. Then she slapped Mags hard across the face so that she fell to the ground and nearly lost her conciousness. The next thing she saw was Buffy beating the hell out of the demon. She had him nearly inside the hellmouth, when he hit her one last time, sending her flying through the air, before he finally fell and with that closed the hellmouth. Feeling dizzy Mags crawled over to where Buffy was lying on the muddy ground. The last thing she saw was her friends pale and bloody face. Then everything went black. 

With a start Mags woke up. She had had a nightmare. Again. Always the same. But worst was, that all of it really had happened. She sat up and burried her face in her hands. Then she stood up and went to the window. Outside she could see the pale moonlight shining at the wet streets. She thought of her dream again and of what happened after too.

When she woke up she found herself lying on the couch of Giles house. The others were standing in the kitchen. She heared Riley telling them that he had been kidnapped by the demons helpers and that after he had been released ran of to get help. By the time he left, Buffy and Mags had been arguing about what to do next. The last thing he heared was Mags shouting at Buffy that she wanted to leave and let Buffy handle everything. 

Mags wanted to stand up and tell them that it was a damned lie. But blackness swept over her once again. The last thing she realized was that Buffy wasn't there. 

When she woke up again the sun was brightly shining in the room. She stood up and searched for Giles and the others, but no one was there. Then Riley entered the room. When he saw her awake he started to smile. "So, we are finally awake" he said. "What did you tell them yesterday, you damned bastard" she shouted at him. " No need to shout" he said. " No one's here. Only the two of us." Then she noticed the knife in his hand. "What do you want?" she asked puzzeled. " I want you dead" he replied. " I will tell them you went crazy and started fighting" he tore apart part of his shirt " I had to kill you. To defend myself". Before she, still tired and sour as she was, had time to react, he pushed the knife in her abdomen. She fell to her knees and hearde him laughing. Then she died. 

But there was one thing no one knew, not even herself. When she came to life again she was confused and felt like hell. She didn't know what had happened and couldn't tell the others about it. They wouldn't listen. Two weeks later she met one Duncan McLeod. He complained everything to her. But it took some time before she realised what it really meant. That she was immortal. Later she would ask the council if a new slayer had been called. But that was not the case. She explained to them about her being immortal and told her what she had already feared: That there weren't any other slayers anymore who would be called when she "died". And that she was the last slayer to be and had to fight alone. Forever

By that time Buffy was still alive. She was in the hospital. There she died 1 ½ month after she had saved the earth. Again. 

Mags shook her head and went back to bed. Still no one knew what had really happened that night. Riley left Sunnydale when he realised her being alive and hadn't returned since. 

Giles, Willow and Xander just started speaking with her again. But it was very hard for them and Mags was sure that they had lost the friendship they once had forever. She had less problems with Ania and Tara. Of course they had liked Buffy, but they liked Mags the same and weren't that eager about Riley too. With Spike that was something else again. He once had a crush on Buffy, but he thought of Mags as some kind of little sister. Why she didn't know. She had the feeling that he knew that what Riley told them wasn't the truth. But he didn't ask her. She stretched and snuggeled back in her cushions. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were just as ever. They didn't care what had happened and were stil her friends just like when she was still in L.A. And then there was Angel. She saw him on the graveyard not even a week ago. He hadn't shown up to any of them since. Mags was sure that he wasn't in Sunnydale any more. And she was sure that he would never talk to her again. Again. 

__

Did you like it? Please tell me if or if not. And why. 

If you want to continue reading about Mags DeLuca(do you like her?) you may check out Angel-Crossovers, because that's where the next story will be posted. ~Lena


End file.
